Various electrical transmission lines and other equipment used for buried and underground utilities are commonly contained in enclosures that protect the underground wiring cables, fiber taps and splices, service lines, etc. from the environment. Initial construction often requires installation of such a below-ground enclosure, commonly referred to as a grade level box. At a later date, if service is to be provided to the premises, the cover for the grade level box is removed and connections are made inside an above-ground pedestal housing mounted on the grade level box. The above-ground connections are protected from the weather but also must be protected from vandalism and tampering. There is also a need to provide a pedestal housing assembly that can be readily installed and opened to facilitate further connections and/or service with minimal time and labor costs.
The present invention is applicable to any system for storing and protecting underground or buried electrical conductors and devices from the environment and for facilitating access to them when making further connections, providing service, making new installations, and the like. The invention is applicable to electrical utilities connections normally using buried or underground lines or connections such as cable TV, data transmission lines, various types of telecommunications, optical fiber connections, commonly referred to as “fiber to the premises,” service lines, water meters, electrical power distribution, and other utilities equipment, for example.
One embodiment of the invention provides an optical fiber distribution and vault system for making service connections to optical fiber contacts initially contained in a grade level box. A multi-purpose cover assembly for the grade level box is adapted to accommodate a later installed pedestal housing which is used to bring the fiber taps and splices above ground.
The present invention provides an improved enclosure system that simplifies transition from initial installation to providing service to the premises, including (1) installation of a pedestal housing, (2) opening the pedestal housing for servicing the connections, or (3) providing an upgrade in service by replacing an existing pedestal housing. The invention, when compared with prior enclosure systems, reduces the parts required for making the transition, avoids discarding parts, and reduces time and labor costs in making new installations or changes to existing installations.